hyperstakefandomcom-20200214-history
FUD FAQ
The point of this FAQ is to easily reply to FUD, without spending too much energy on well-known false accusations. Thus, the formatting should be designed toward easy copy and paste of either the whole answer or just the anchor link. Which means, one argument = one section. Stick as much as possible to factual and sourced arguments. HYP is 100% premined No, HYP is technically a hybrid PoW/PoS which happen to have its PoW phase as one coin (TRK) and most of its PoS life as another one (HYP). Internally, the HYP tokens are still X11 TRK token, even though it cannot be mined any more since the PoW phase has ended. The very first post on the ANN is very clear about this: "X11 PoW blocks already phased out". Fork Launch was an experiment in a novel distribution and the end result was positive. Outside of FUD campaign, no criticism about the distribution was formulated. Everyone (including devs) who wanted to have HYP had to buy TRK first. This by definition is incompatible with 100% premined. By definition a premine is something internal to the coin reward code. As mentioned, HyperStake forked from Truckcoin, which has its own development team. Truckcoin had a premine of 120,000 TRK that was owned and distributed by the Truckcoin developer and has no association with HyperStake. HYP was ninja-launched There was a pre-ANN (very first occurence on the TRK thread). The grace period (time between pre-ANN and ANN) was indeed too short, although it seemed to have generated more stress than failure. This is one of the very few FUD that is actually legit. presstab had a lot of TRK A whole lot of people had much more than him. This can be checked on the TRK block explorer. Presstab and David bought their TRK then HYP with BTC (or later XMR). Again, the BTC, TRK and HYP blockchains can prove it. HYP is a Ponzi/a scam So is Bitcoin, then. Better to light up a candle (get some HYP) than to curse the darkness (being resentful for not having bough HYP earlier). Or resorting to blackmail to get 20K HYP. 750% is unsustainable Please rewrite this whole entry! Read about max generation. As bennyprofane mentioned it, HyperStake is actually less inflationary than, say, TEK or TRK in the long run. Verbatim bennyprofane so yeah, HYP has massive inflation until it hits max subsidy, then it will produce approx 350 million in first year after that which is still massive inflation but the second year, it'll be less than 50% inflation third year will be under 50% inflation 4th year under 33% inflation so on and so forth You can't believe what X said As the famous German philosopher Schopenhauer wrote 1831 in The Art of Being Right, ad hominem and ad personam attacks only prove that the offender has no better argument. When someone resort to such attack against you, you can be pretty sure that you won, not him. Now you just have to show it to the audience.